High School DxD: The Into Spider-Verse
by ReyEvolution
Summary: La Familia Parker y el Clan Gremory están a punto de Cruzarse, ¿Por qué? Pues... "¿Qué pasaría si Red Goblin no nació solo de la unión de Norman Osborn con el Simbionte Carnage? Si, tal como lo oyes, ¿Qué hubiera sucedió si en realidad el Red Goblin es la unión no de 2 sino de 3 de los más letales enemigos de Spider-Man? La unión del Green Goblin, Carnage… y el Demonio Mephisto".


_**High School DxD: The Into Spider-Verse**_

" _¿Qué pasaría si Red Goblin no nació solo de la unión de Norman Osborn con el Simbionte Carnage? Si, tal como lo oyes, ¿Qué hubiera sucedió si en realidad el Red Goblin es la unión no de 2 sino de 3 de los más letales enemigos de Spider-Man? La unión del Green Goblin, Carnage… y el Demonio Mephisto"_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _Nunca Te Rindas Parte I_

Hace mucho tiempo solo existían las Facciones Judeo-Cristianas.

El Cielo, hogar de los Ángeles.

Grigori, hogar de los Ángeles Caídos.

El Inframundo, hogar de los Demonios.

Claro que el mundo humano era considerado una gran potencia porque entre ellos siempre nacían leyendas desde el calibre del Rey Arturo, hasta portadores de [Sacred Gear], que eran Reliquias entregadas por el Dios Bíblico y muchas de ellas poseían la categoría de [Longinus] que al obtener su control total, pueden llegar a asesinar Dioses.

Pero no fue hasta hace 8 años que el mundo humano fue foco de atención, no solo para las Facciones Judeo-Cristinas, sino para cualquier Facción existente.

Un Multimillonario se proclamó así mismo como Iron-Man, volviéndose el Hombre de Acero desestabilizo una Empresa que se encargaba de vender y crear armas ilegales para el consumo terrorista.

Un Héroe de Guerra Norteamericana fue descongelado del hielo y se descubrió lo que muchos mantenían oculto, que el héroe poseía un cuerpo genéticamente alterado por la Formula del Súper Soldado, haciendo que fuera capaz de alcanzar una fuerte muy superior a la de un humano dotado.

Un experimento fallido convirtió a una de las mentes del mañana en un Gigante Esmeralda Verde que lo único que poseía en su mente era destruir, aplastar y hacerse llamar el más fuerte.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando el príncipe de Asgard, el Dios del Trueno, Thor. Cayo a la tierra y luego de muchos problemas, logro autonombrarse su Guardián y protector.

Meses después de eso, se formó el Equipo que aun hoy en día resuena como el día de su fundación, los Avengers o simplemente… Los Vengadores.

Un grupo conformado por los héroes del mundo humano, iniciativa que inicio S.H.I.E.L.D para proteger a los débiles de las amenazas del mundo, o peor aún, de los mismos confines del Universo.

El simple hecho que los Avengers fueran formados, cambio el modo en que los Dioses miraban a los humanos, a la raza que ellos creyeron inferior. Cada líder de Facción comenzó a pensarse dos veces intervenir como lo hacían hace años.

No por miedo.

Sino porque sabían que ahora si había algo ahí que podía defenderlos.

También que no se sabía si la Facción Nórdica los ayudaba debido a que Thor era miembro original de los Avengers.

Existe una frese que un gran hombre dijo una vez: "El mundo está cambiando… es hora de cambiar junto a él".

Y así fue… el mundo verdaderamente cambio.

 _ **Inframundo – Territorio Gremory**_

 _ **Castillo Principal – Sala Principal**_

El clan Gremory es una familia del Inframundo muy conocida por ser la cuna del actual Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Pero contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, los Gremory no eran pretenciosos o arrogantes, trataban a sus empleados y respectivos siervos como parte de su familia. Sí, era bien sabido que si eras un Demonio rencarno y caías en mano de los Gremory, podías decir que te sacaste la lotería.

Una mujer joven, de largo y exótico cabello rojo carmesí, mirada embelesadora de color azul zafiro y cuerpo esbelto como princesa, se encontraba sentada en el sofá más espacioso de la sala.

En sus piernas, se podía ver como abrazaba a un infante de quizás 10 o11 años de edad, curiosamente el niño poseía el mismo tono de su cabello y color de ojos.

Ambos se encontraban mirando las noticias más recientes del mundo humano, en la enorme pantalla plasma que poseían en su sala de estar principal.

La mujer joven se llamaba Rias Gremory, segunda hija de los Gremory y su heredera como jefa de la familia.

El niño se llamaba Millicas Gremory, sobrino de Rias y nieto de los Gremory.

 _[Contra todo pronóstico el Héroe que había abandonado las calles regresa. Luego de varios meses sin mostrarse, la Araña vuelve a aparecer, ¿Sera acaso este el verdadero regreso de The Amazing Spider-Man?]_

— ¡De verdad regreso! — Exalta, la joven pelirroja se puso de pie y sin querer, tiro a su pequeño sobrino al suelo — En serio… es Sorprendente.

— Rias-Oneesama — Luego de levantarse y sobarse un poco su adolorido trasero, el pequeño Millicas miro con un leve mohín a su tía — ¿Tanto te emociona que el señor Araña este de regreso?

— Por supuesto, lleva 3 meses inactivo, muchos de los rumores afirman que algo fuerte sucedió en la batalla contra los Goblin en la auto nominada Nación Goblin y el recién descubierto del regreso del Green Goblin original. Se dice que alguien murió ese día, aunque nunca se especificó quien fue — Explico la heredera del clan Gremory a su sobrino — Pero si regreso debe ser algo bueno. De verdad me alegra…

— De verdad eres tan fanática de él — Millicas conocía el fanatismo excesivo de su tía por el Amigable Vecino de Queen, pero incluso a los ojos del pequeño, era a veces un poco excesivo.

Si bien solo ellos dos eran los que veían las noticias, cerca de la sala principal se puede ver como una mujer joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, mirada violeta conversaba con un hombre de cabello rojo carmesí largo y ojos azules.

Venelana Gremory y Zeoticus Gremory, esos son los nombres de dichas personas, Lord y Lady Gremory.

El clan Gremory era famoso, ¿Cómo no serlo? Ellos habían dado a luz al nuevo Maou Lucifer, su Segunda Hija aparte de ser considerada uno de los futuros mejores Demonios, era famosa y además poseía en su nobleza al Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo mejor conocido como Sekiryuutei.

Además su tercera hija. Sí, tal como lo oyes, su tercera hija y por ende la pequeña princesa de la familia.

Hace exactamente 10 años llego a oídos del Inframundo que Venelana Gremory estaba por dar a luz a un tercer heredero, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Hace solo 7 años había dado a luz a Rias Gremory, por más coito que realizara un Demonio era imposible quedar en cinta tan rápidamente.

Bueno, el punto fue que así fue y Venelana Gremory dio a luz a una pequeña niña que nombró May… May Gremory.

Muchos rumores salieron debido a eso, muchos eran debido a que jamás habían visto a Venelana embarazada, ósea con su vientre abultado, incluso era bien sabido que ella se auto encerró durante 9 meses en el Castillo Gremory sin mostrarle su rostro a nadie.

Solo Lady Sitri pudo testificar de su embarazo, aunque los rumores no disminuyeron ya que la palabra de Lady Sitri no era muy confirmativa, ¿Por qué? Pues ella era la mejor amiga de Venelana y podía mentir solo por ayudarla.

Pero bueno, cuando la pequeña May se mostró ante el mundo las bocas de todos fueron calladas, ¿Por qué? Pues la pequeña princesa nació con un reluciente y brillante cabello rojo carmesí, tan intenso como la misma sangre.

¿Era en realidad su hija?

Pues al pasar del tiempo a pocos aún les importaba saber la verdad. La pequeña May Gremory era la tercera hija nacida en la Familia Gremory, su Segunda Heredera y más importante… un amado miembro de la familia.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **The Amazing Spider-Man**_

Admítanlo, ustedes ya conocen mi historia.

Una Araña Radioactiva y de forma impensable me otorgo Súper Poderes, pero como todo niño necio de 15 años de edad la fama se subió a mi cabeza y me volví arrogante, aparecí brevemente en muchos canales de paga en tv, me hice teóricamente famoso por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Diablos, incluso tuve un manager, aunque de baja monta, al fin de cuenta era un manager.

Un día decidí luchar en vivo, claro que gane, poseía Súper Fuerza después de todo, pero al final fue estafado y de los 3.000 dólares que me prometieron solo recibí 100 de ellos. Lo que paso a continuación fue el comienzo de todo, un ladrón entro y robo al hombre que anteriormente me había estafado, yo vi lo que paso y no hice nada, pude haber detenido al ladrón pero me hice la vista gorda argumentando que no era mi problema, al principio me sentí bien, por dios, me había vengado del hombre que me estafo segundos atrás, pero al final… al final no valió la pena ya que no conseguí el dinero y solo obtuve perdida.

Así es.

Una pérdida que nunca podre perdonarme y me seguirá el resto de mi vida, por culpa de mi vanidad y egoísmo deje escapar a un criminal y horas más tarde al regresar a casa vi más de cuatro patrullas estacionadas fuera de mi casa y a mi tía May llorar destrozada.

Lo recuerdo.

Claro que lo recuerdo.

Los policías me explicaron de inicio a fin lo que había pasado, cada momento, sin omitir detalle… y entonces lo comprendí, descubrir la identidad del asesino.

Era el mismo hombre que yo deje escapar.

La misma persona que no quise detener porque no obtendría nada a cambio, el mismo sujeto al cual le sonreí cuando lo vi irse, sonreí porque a cara del dueño mostraba ira.

Era mi culpa.

Lo que estaba pasando solo era culpa mía.

La desgracia que cayó sobre mi familia y destrozo a mi tía May solo era mi culpa, era culpa mía y de nadie más.

Luego de eso me fui, corrí desesperado por las calles de New York buscando al asesino, no me importaba la hora o el tiempo que estaba sobre nosotros. Solo corrí siguiendo su rastro, siguiendo cada pista posible, luego de eso lo logra… logre encontrarlo.

Cuando lo vi intento dispararme, el ladrón intento acabar conmigo pero debido a mis poderes arácnidos pude esquivar la bala que salió de su calibre 32 y salvar mi vida.

Cuando la esquive lo golpe, impacte contra su rostro una infinidad de golpes hasta dejarlo casi desfigurado, estaba por matarlo y terminar con su vida por siempre.

Podía matarlo.

Tenía a mi alcance al asesino que asesino a mi tío Ben, si lo mataba podría vengarme y terminar con todo, pero… no fui capaz.

Aun el día de hoy no puedo asegurarlo, pero en ese instante sentí como mi tío Ben poso su mano sobre mi hombre y detuvo la acción que iba a marcar mi vida por siempre y hundirme en la terrible oscuridad.

Lo capture, en pocas palabras le perdone la vida y lo deje colgado de la pared hasta que la policía regresara y se lo llevara.

Brinque por los edificios de la ciudad y me recosté en la terraza de uno de ellos mientras lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas de dolor salían sin intenciones de detenerse.

Aun muerto mi tío siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas y evitaba que cometiera un terrible error, un error que pagaría toda mi vida hasta el día de mi muerte.

Mire el cielo y recordé las palabras que toda la vida me había dicho sonriendo mi tío Ben.

"Un gran poder, conlleva… una gran responsabilidad"

No podría olvidar mi error y siempre lo tendría pendiente, pero desde ese día decidí utilizar mi vida para enmendar el terrible error que cometí.

Utilizare mi poder para salvar a las personas inocentes que necesiten mi ayuda y seré responsable.

Desde ese día comencé a llamarme The Amazing Spider-Man, aunque las personas solo me decían Spider-Man o Spidey, pero bueno… lo importante es que lo recordaran.

Ese quizás fue el hecho más importante que he tenido hasta hoy.

Me llamo Peter Parker y yo soy… ¡The Amazing Spider-Man!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Les aburrió? Yo les advertí, ustedes ya conocían esa historia.

Varios sucesos han pasado desde ese entonces. El primero, pues ya no tengo 15 hermosos años, ahora poseo 26 años de edad, ósea que han transcurrido 11 largos años desde entonces.

Me enamore de una chica maravillosa llamada Gwen Stacy, pero mi debilidad hizo que ella muriera a manos de mi peor enemigo, Norman Osborn alias Green Goblin. Perder a Gwen es algo que jamás hubiera podido perdonarme si no fuera por una persona, si… esa persona.

Mary Jane Watson, la mujer que hoy puedo decir es el verdadero amor de mi vida y que por culpa de mi estupidez, irresponsabilidad y torpeza… está muy lejos de mi alcance.

Ser Spider-Man me ayuda a proteger a mis seres queridos, pero irónicamente solo puedo protegerlos mientras están lejos de mí. El caso de MJ es el mismo, debido a mi identidad secreta ella siempre fue blanco de villanos que querían mi cabeza y debido a eso, la amo, la amo con locura, pero si debo escoger entre su seguridad y mi felicidad, pues su seguridad es primero.

La Guerra Civil, Invasión Secreta, Avengers Vs X-Men, Fin del Mundo, incluso la Época donde el Doc. Octopus robo mi cuerpo y se hizo llamar Superior Spider-Man, puedo soportar todo eso, incluso fui líder de mi propia Red de Guerreros en nuestra cruzada por el Multiverso, aunque a mí me gusta llamarlo Spider-Verse… suena más cool, bueno, eso pienso yo.

¿Por qué les hablo de esto?

Francamente no lo sé, solo quise despejar mi mente el día de hoy, ¿Por qué? Pues si no fuera por mi culpa, hoy estaríamos cumpliendo un nuevo año de aniversario como novios Mary Jane y yo, no sé si MJ lo recuerda, pero yo si lo hago, cada año lo hago sin falta.

" _Sentido Arácnido"_

Un cosquilleo o simplemente mi Sentido Arácnido me notifica del peligro, ¿Qué no les dije? Me encuentro en medio de New York luchando con uno de mis villanos más antiguos, el buen Sadman u Hombre de Arena.

Derrotar a Sadman no es difícil. Es más, ya vi cómo hacerlo.

Usando mi telaraña hice que un tanque de agua que se encontraba detrás de Sadman se rompiera y como consecuencia le cayera encima, ¿El resultado? El buen Hombre de Arena se convirtió en el Hombre de Barro, en pocas palabras, se quedaría ahí sin moverse hasta que sus particular Arenosas se sequen en unas cuentas horas.

Sí, yo gane por si no les ha quedado claro.

Es raro, normalmente cuando lucho con Sadman el agua jamás aparece, ¿Sera que la suerte esta de mi lado? No, no lo creo, perdí mi Empresa Multimillonaria hace solo 2 meses, no creo que la suerte este de mi lado en estos momentos, fue solo una simple casualidad.

Bien, el punto es que gane y lo hice justo a tiempo, debo llegar en solo 1 minuto a mi trabajo como Editor de la Página Web de Ciencias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los Ángeles – Torre Avengers – Sala Central

Mary Jane Watson.

La mujer que fue camarera, estrella de musicales en New York, actriz de primera, cantante y bailarina, dueña de su propio club de baile y como no, el verdadero amor de Peter Parker alias The Amazing Spider-Man y ahora asistente personal de Tony Stark alias Iron-Man.

El punto es que Mary Jane o simplemente MJ se encontraba sentada en el sofá grande del Compuesto Avengers, ¿Por qué? Simplemente veía una fotografía en su teléfono móvil, una linda fotografía de ella en Central Park… junto a Peter Parker.

— 2 años, eh… — Mary Jane suspiro llena de pesar. 2 años han pasado desde que Peter Parker y ella finalizaron de forma abrupta el romance que iniciaron un año después de la muerte de Gwen Stacy, ósea cuando poseían a los 21 años de edad — Pensar que hoy cumpliríamos un año más de Aniversario, Tigre… ¿El destino es cruel, cierto?

Peter no podía saberlo, pero no era el único que recordaba con dolor y melancolía esta fecha en específico.

— ¿Qué haces? — Una voz femenina la interrumpió y la hizo levantarse del sofá de inmediato — Tranquila, no quería asustarte… solo quería hablar.

— ¿Carol Danvers, cierto? — MJ reconoció a la Capitana Marvel con suma facilidad — Y-Yo, lo lamento mucho, aun no me acostumbro a convivir tan naturalmente con ustedes.

— No te preocupes, fui yo quien te hizo sobresaltar — La Capitana Marvel no pudo evitar mirar la imagen que poseía en esos momentos ocupada la pantalla del teléfono móvil de Mary Jane — ¿Es tu novio?

— ¿Eh…? — MJ duro unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al hacerlo cayo en cuenta de la pregunta hecha por la Capitana Marvel — N-No, bueno… es complicado.

— Peter Parker — Carol pronuncio el nombre de Spider-Man con tanta facilidad que hizo llamar de inmediato la atención de Mary Jane — Sé que sonara raro, pero Peter y yo salimos un tiempo. Bueno, más que un tiempo, fue solo una cita y no salió nada bien.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Peter Parker A.K.A The Amazing Spider-Man tuvo un pequeño romance con Carol Danvers A.K.A Capitana Marvel.

— ¿Peter y tu…? Okey, esto es realmente incomodo — La pelirroja prefirió ser sincera y se dejó caer en el sofá — Así que Peter y tú salieron, ¿Cómo paso eso?

— Nada en particular, el me ayudo una vez y pensé que era lindo. Salimos a una cita pero resulta que olvido su billetera, yo pague la cuenta y listo… la segunda cita jamás ocurrió — Carol rio levemente mientras narraba su corta historia — Es un chico lindo, pero muy complicado, mucho la verdad.

Mary Jane no pudo evitar reír irónicamente, si alguien conocía la complicada vida de Peter Parker era ella y debido a eso comprendió a la perfección la historia narrada por la Capitana Marvel.

— Ya veo, Peter no tiene muy buena suerte, incluso la bautizo como la "Suerte Parker". Debo suponer que sabes que Peter es, bueno… ya sabes.

— Sí. Incluso lo conocí como Spider-Man, luego supe que era Peter Parker.

— Entiendo. Bueno, ¿Sabes que ahora como su Ex me siento rara hablando contigo, verdad?

— Algo así. Pero igual quería conversar contigo, MJ. Eres famosa, la prensa te conoce como la única mujer que ha sido Asistente Personal de Tony Stark que el Filántropo no ha podido llevar a la cama… felicidades.

— No lo hará, no niego que Tony es guapo y como pretendiente sería un buen partido, pero no es mi tipo, es alguien muy opuesto a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

— Aja, cuando le cuente a los demás lo que acabas de decir molestaran a Stark por semanas, gracias por esas palabras.

— De nada… supongo.

Un silencio incomodo reino entre ellas brevemente.

— Yo, bueno… me voy hacia mi oficina — Informo Mary Jane a la Capitana Marvel.

— Espera — La detuvo Carol Danvers — ¿Amas a Peter?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — Aunque sonara irreal, la pelirroja encaro sin temor a uno de los seres más fuertes de la Galaxia.

— Simple curiosidad, lo de Peter y yo no funciono, pero es un gran amigo y como Héroes, es un gran aliado al cual puedo confiarle mi espalda ciegamente. Luego de que Industrias Parker cayera en bancarrota quise hablar con él, pero una misión en la Galaxia me entretuvo y luego fue tarde y no quise tocar ese tema en estos momentos.

— Cierto, Industrias Parker, ¿Quién diría que obtendría todo y luego lo perdería? Verdaderamente la Suerte Parker es de tener cuidado.

— Veo que le temes a esa famosa Suerte Parker, si es así, ¿Fue buena idea dejarlo, cierto?

— No digas eso — Carol sintió claramente un pequeño enojo nacer en la mira de Mary Jane Watson — Peter es alguien fabuloso con mala suerte o sin ella. Pero Spider-Man, no puedo soportar saber que me levantare en una cama vacía todos los días, no puedo soportar pensar si el regresara o simplemente no lo hará, vivir con esos tormentos, solo… no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no le pides dejar el manto? Sabes, hay un nuevo Spidey en la ciudad, claro que este viste de negro con rojo, ahora forma parte de los Champions, estoy segura que si le pides a Peter dejar de ser Spider-Man, el terminara cediendo y dejara en puesto al nuevo Spidey.

— Porque sencillamente no puedo hacer eso — MJ miro el techo de la Torre Avengers mientras sonriera para sí misma — Ser Spider-Man es importante, el mundo necesita a Spider-Man y yo no puedo arrebatarle a millones de personas su Amigable Vecino Spider-Man, me sentiría mal al hacerlo.

Carol escucho las palabras de MJ y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír fuertemente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Mary Jane pregunto ofendida.

— Nada. Solo que entiendo porque Peter habla tanto de ti — Ante dichas palabras, MJ miro a la Capitana Marvel sorprendida.

— ¿Peter te hablo de mí? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

— Lo hizo en la única cita que tuvimos, no sabes lo incomodo que fue escucharlo. Decía que MJ esto y MJ lo otro, diablos, estábamos en una cita y lo único que hizo fue compararme con su Ex Novia Perfecta, francamente llegue a detestarte en esos momentos.

— Lo lamento, Peter no sabe guardar silencio en muchas ocasiones, quizás por eso sus villanos lo odian más de lo que deben hacerlo.

La Capitana Marvel suspiro y sonrió sinceramente.

— Eres una buena chica, solo quería decirte eso — Carol comenzó a levitar y miro la ventana más cercana — El cuadrante 5 me está llamando, debo partir, cuídate Mary Jane Watson.

Sin decir nada más, la Heroína mejor conocida como Capitana Marvel salió despegada al Espacio Exterior a cumplir su deber como Heroína Cósmica.

— O-Okey… suerte… supongo — MJ sabía que Carol no la escucharía, pero por instinto le hablo a la nada — Debo regresar o Tony me molestara por llegar tarde, claro, suponiendo que no se encuentra también en el Espacio Exterior.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Lugar Desconocido – En Medio De La Nada**_

Norman Osborn alias Green Goblin o King Goblin.

El peor enemigo de The Amazing Spider-Man, el sujeto que le arrebato al amor de su vida en el pasado, el hombre que hizo que su propio hijo cayera en las drogas y la adicción. Sí, hay muchas formas de llamar a Norman Osborn, siendo una de ellas, el Verdadero Demonio.

— ¡Te maldigo, Spider-Man! — Osborn grito con sumo odio a los cuatro vientos — ¡Por tu culpa no puedo convertirme más en Green Goblin! ¡Por tu estupidez ya no puedo ser más el Rey Duende! — Norman Osborn había sido relevado a un simple ser humano y como tal, se negaba a aceptar tal patético nivel de existencia — ¡Si tan solo pudiera volver a ser el de antes! ¡Si tan solo hubiera una forma!

Lo que más quería era vengarse de Spider-Man. Romperle los brazos y piernas, arrancarle la cabeza y destruirlo por completo.

— ¡Le vendería mi alma al Diablo si fuera necesario! — Su desesperación era tal, que incluso era capaz de hacer lo que acaba de gritar fuertemente.

Norman Osborn tenía que aprender que a veces, lo que más deseas… puede hacerse realidad.

En un parpadeo, el hombre que anteriormente se hacía llamar el Green Goblin o King Goblin desapareció y reapareció en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Osborn fue precavido y guardo la calma — Quién quiere que seas te aseguro que la pagaras caro sino me sacas de aquí.

— **Tu orgullo, tu avaricia y vanidad te hacen un espécimen exquisito… Norman Osborn** — Una siniestra voz le hablo desde la oscuridad — **Dime algo. Si hubiera una forma de regresar a ser quien eras, ¿La tomarías?**

— Sí. Claro que la tomaría sin dudarlo, Norman Osborn no le teme a nada ni a nadie — Sin temor alguno, Norman mostro su orgullo al ser desconocido — ¡Sal de ahí, monstruo! ¡Muéstrate ante el King Goblin!

— **¿King? Es gracioso, ya ni siquiera puedes ser el Green Goblin y te haces llamar el King Goblin, los humanos verdaderamente son estúpidos** — El ser se rio en la cara del terrible Norman Osborn — **Pero así está bien, su terquedad los hará caer y yo me reiré de ultimo. Ve y únete a él… mi querido Simbionte…**

Antes de que Norman pudiera reaccionar, un líquido rojo cayó sobre él y lo envolvió rápidamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _ **Norman Osborn, sentimos tu furia, tu odio y el sabor el dulce. Odias a la Araña y odias a Parker**_

— ¿Tienes que preguntar cosas tan obvias? Odio a Spider-Man por derrotarme y a Parker por ayudarle, ¡Ambos son mis peores enemigos!

 _ **No, ¿Pero sabes…? Tenemos mucho que enseñarte…**_

Una especie de tentáculo rojo y negro se conectó en medio del Atlas de Norman Osborn y al hacerlo, ocurrió algo impensable.

Docenas de imágenes pasaron por su mente, imágenes donde podía ver a Peter Parker y a Spider-Man, solo que con una vista diferente, una vista que le permitía ver claramente que Peter Parker y Spider-Man… eran la misma persona.

— Parker es Spider-Man, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Era tan claro, era tan obvio.

 _ **Te equivocas Norman Osborn, tú ya lo sabias, solo que ese conocimiento fue borrado de tu mente por el Rey del Inframundo, Mephisto.**_

— Tú, ¿De que estas hablando? Explícate baba roja, ¿Con permiso de quien borraron mi mente?

 _ **Muchas preguntas para alguien que no ha aceptado su papel en esta historia. Te lo contaremos todo, incluso secretos que alteraron el mundo y su Realidad, algo que ni que el mismo Peter Parker recuerda.**_

— Parker, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? No tengo 2 enemigos, tengo uno solo.

 _ **Tenemos un enemigo, la Araña, Parker quisieron eliminarnos tanto a ti como a mí, pero todo le salió mal y yo caí en manos de Mephisto y tú ahora estas con nosotros.**_

— ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 _ **Ven con nosotros, Norman Osborn… en mente, cuerpo y alma.**_

— Sí.

 _ **Acepta el don que Parker rechazo.**_

El cuerpo de Norman fue cubierto por la sustancia roja y negra que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que el Simbionte Carnage, Osborn sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo muto una tras otra y su aspecto cambio.

— Sí.

 _ **Tú y yo realizaremos nuestro más profundo y anhelado deseo.**_

El Simbionte cubrió todo su ser y le dio una nueva apariencia, una verdadera apariencia de Goblin, solo que ya no era Verde ni muchos menos naranja. No, ahora representaba el color que quería ver próximamente en el futuro destruido cuerpo de Peter Parker/Spider-Man.

Norman Osborn se había transformado en el nuevo y más temible enemigo de Spider-Man. Hoy y aquí había nacido… ¡El Red Goblin!

— Sí…

 _ **Y juntos nos vengaremos de… ¡Spider-Man!**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-o-**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **Antes de continuar. Sé que publique parte de esta historia solo para el Fandom de Spider-Man hace unos días, pero resulta que mis fans más fieles (Los amo, nunca olviden eso) me acribillaron por escribir para un Fandom al que poco escribia anteriormente.**_

 _ **Así que bueno, me dije a mi mismo: "No quiero borrar lo que acabo de hacer, pero tampoco quiero defraudar al Fandom de DxD que me hizo llegar a donde estoy… ¿Qué debo hacer".**_

 _ **Luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo (Un día, XD) llegue a la conclusión que si borraría la historia puramente de Spider-Man y la uniría a lago mucho mejor, tal como se crearon las chicas Super Poderosas (Mala metaforosa, lo sé) yo cruzaría 2 mundos que nunca antes (O al menos que yo sepa) han chocado de forma tan directa.**_

 _ **Marvel Comics posee al Demonio Mephisto, DxD posee su Demonio Mephisto… ven como todo cuadra. Claro que ambos Mephisto son diferentes así que les creare un Duda-Spoiler, ¿Serán acaso el mismo Mephisto? Listo, Duda-Spoiler hecha.**_

 _ **Se que estado fuera un largo periodo de tiempo, empecé los Estudios de Medicina y no han sido fáciles, incluso escribí este Prologo o algo así para distraer la mente, ya no duermo ni descanso, el estudio me tiene loco, pero lo que sea para lograr mi meta de ser médico.**_

 _ **El punto es que el poco tiempo que poseía libre lo usaba para estar con mi familia y seguir mi Comics favorito de Marvel Comics, no se hagan, sé que saben cuál es, así es: "The Amazing Spider-Man", al buen Spidey mínimo le dedico media hora a la semana para leer sus historias, díganme loco, pero el Cabeza de Red es parte de mi vida y no lo dejare nunca jamás.**_

 _ **El punto es que hace solo un mes finalizo la Conclusión del Ultimo Gran Arco de Dan Slott, ósea, la Ultima Parte de "Caer Con Estilo", un Arco que tuvo un final decente, digo decente para la Polémica Carrera de Dan Slott, es que lo siga sabe a lo que me refiero.**_

 _ **Digo, fue un buen final, pero ósea, nos vendieron a Mephisto que al final nunca salió, solo tuvo un Cameo en el The Amazing Spider-Man #795 y listo, ahí nos engañaron, nos vendieron que MJ y Peter regresarían y adiós "One More Day" y también nos engañaron.**_

 _ **Dan Slott publicaba fotos de Mephisto y luego las borraba, las filtraciones de Peter y MJ en el sofá besándose fue puro Fanservi, digo, no me malentiendan, el Fanservi es bueno, pero con cosas tan odiadas como el "One More Day" no se juega, los fans jamás olvidaremos ese polémico y destructivo Arco.**_

 _ **El punto es que me puse la tarea de escribir ese mismo Arco pero con sucesos paralelos que a un fan Veterano de Spider-Man le hubiera encantado ver.**_

 _ **Para los que no sepan, Peter si salió con Carol Danvers en una cita, pero no resulto bien. Marvel no tiene mucha suerte con empatar a Spider-Man con Superheroinas, la que más o menos pego fue Silk, pero decidieron separarlos para darle a Silk un Comics Propio y mandar al carajo una posible buena pareja pasajera para Peter/Spider-Man.**_

 _ **Este cruce de Historias lo hago en buen sentido.**_

 _ **Nombre a May (La hija que nunca nació debido a los acontecimientos del One More Day), aunque como una Gremory, ¿Qué paso hay...? Pues le dejo la duda**_

 _ **Otra cosa, no se asusten por el hecho que la Línea Temporal, específicamente la edad de Peter y Mary Jane no congenia con la de May Gremory, todo tiene explicación aquí.**_

 _ **Ya quiero escribir que pasara a continuación.**_

 _ **Un Spider-Man/Peter frente a frente con Sirzechs Gremory.**_

 _ **Champions Vs El Club de Investigación de Ocultismo.**_

 _ **Iron-Man acostándose con Demonios exóticas… ¡TODO ES POSIBLE AQUÍ!**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más espero que les haya gustado, cuando tenga tiempo seguiré la historia.**_

 _ **Hice guiños a The Spectacular Spider-Man Series, el que fue Fans verdadero se dio cuenta de inmediato, y bueno, los extrañe mucho y espero seguir hablando muy próximamente con ustedes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No quiero sonar caprichoso, pero mi tiempo libre en la Facultad de Medicina es poco y si estoy escribiendo esta historia necesito muchos Reviews para continuarla, ¿Por qué? Pues uso ese tiempo libre para des estresar mi mente y si veo que no tiene apoyo la historia la dejo de lado por el momento y uso ese tiempo libre en otra cosa.**_

 _ **No soy demandante, solo digo que muchos apoyan a autores que actualizan cada 100 años y los autores (Que somos cientos) que actualizamos cada semana solo nos apoyan nuestros seguidores fieles (Los amo chicos… de verdad los amo) y uno que otro seguidor nuevo.**_

 _ **Por eso les pido su máximo apoyo para que este Cruce sea Unico!**_

 _ **Espero su Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution...**_


End file.
